The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood
by XXGakupo'sSamuraiPrincessXX
Summary: Ingo promised his brother that he was going to change his stress relieving ways, but according to Emmet, Ingo wasn't doing what he does because he's stressed. He believes there is another reason why his brother is doing this to himself. But is it really Ingo who's doing it? Or is someone or something else that's doing it and is also controlling his every thought and move?
1. A Brother's Broken Promise

**Hello all my fellow friends and readers! I am here with a new story for you guys! I am putting this up around midnight when I once again couldn't sleep and Ingo and Emmet appeared in my mind(I must say, I am becoming a bit obsessed with these two…Ah well, that happens sometimes am I right?) So, please sit back, relax, and enjoy what this chapter has to offer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokemon.**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

I love my older brother, Ingo, with all my heart. Ever since we were young boys, he was always more mature and smarter than I was. Although he had more maturity and intelligence than I had, he very rarely expressed his emotions to anyone, much less smile. It all gave him a negative personality.

As the years went by, Ingo's personality had started to affect him greatly. He was always at the top of his game in everything he did. When we were in school, my brother was always the top student in the entire school. Every year he would come home with a whole bunch of straight "A" report cards, ribbons, trophies, anything you could think of. However, once the negativity stuck, his grades were dropping, he was becoming inattentive, and everything wasn't the same anymore.

That had sent him into a very deep depression. I started to get really worried about him; I feared more than once that it would get worse. Surely enough, my big brother did get worse. He had started cutting his wrists several times a day. There have been several times were I had to take him to the hospital because he had gone too far.

After several years of hospital visits and psycharatrist appointments, Ingo had claimed that he had stopped his self-harm tactics and had found new ways to cope with his stress and depression.

I believed him, but at the same time, I didn't believe him.

As the years went by, Ingo seemed to be getting better, and once again my brother's life made a complete turn-around. Afterwards, he was fine.

He was my big twin brother again…

When we turned 20, we purchased an apartment in Nimbassa City and received jobs working at the Battle Subway. Everything from home to work was perfect; there were no problems, worries, or anything to stress about. We had the best time of our lives; sadly, it only lasted 5 years…

I busted Ingo doing it right in front of the bathroom mirror…

He was cutting himself again…

**I hope you enjoyed it! I know nothing really happens in this chapter, but trust me it will get better.**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. One Final Effort To Save My Brother

**Hello al my dear friends and readers! Right now, I give you the next part of my newest story! I like where this is going so hopefully I will have this done ahead of schedule. So, sit back and enjoy what this chapter has to offer!**

**Note: Emmet's voice is in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon.**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

"_I can't believe you're doing it again!" I yell at my brother with a very angry tone in my voice._

"I'm so sorry, Emmet, I know I promised you that I changed my tactics for relieving stress, but the thing is that when I cut myself, I feel much better about anything that's happened to me. When I feel the quick sting and the afterward pain, I immediately forget anything that happened, and I feel at ease."

_I grabbed Ingo's wrist and pulled down his black sleeve. "You do realize that you are literally killing yourself, whether you like doing it or not. You're my older brother who is more mature and way smarter than I am. You should know better than this. Why don't you follow the doctor's advice and go to the amusement park or read a book or something?"_

_He yanks his wrist out of my hand and pulls down his sleeve._" Listen Emmet, I'm grateful that you care about the welfare of my life, but I'm older than you are, and if I want to run a razor blade across my wrist then I will do it all I want, and I don't care what you say!"

"_Fine! But if I find you dying on the floor, don't expect any help or sympathy from me!"_

_After that, Ingo stormed into his bedroom while I stormed out of the apartment. I went to the only place I could get privacy when I needed it. When I entered my office at the Battle Subway, I sat down at my desk and slammed my face into my hands._

_I didn't mean what I said at all. I was just so upset with him for breaking his promise. I didn't know what to do. Ingo's doctor appointments didn't help and he was ignoring everything I've been telling him. Every doctor in Nimbassa City couldn't help and I knew that if my brother ever died, I would be one miserable man. I was running out of ideas. I didn't want to give up on him and I knew there had to be something that could help him. Suddenly, I came up with one final idea. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my white wallet. I shuffled through the cash and pulled out a piece of paper with a phone number written on it._

"_This plan has to work. She's the only one in Nimbassa City who would be able to talk some sense into him."I thought to myself. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number. As I'm waiting for an answer, I kept hoping and praying that this person would be able to help Ingo._

_This plan had to work, for my brother's sake…_

**Please rate and review!**


	3. Our New Plan Begins To Form

**Hello all my friends and readers! Here is the next part of The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood! I have to say, I am really liking how this story is coming along, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Note: Emmet's and Melina's voices are in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon.**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

"_Hello?"_

"_Melina"_

"_Emmet? Emmet what's the matter?"_

_I was silent for a moment until I finally said, "I need your help."_

I was so angry at my brother. Yes, I was also feeling guilty for breaking my promise, but, what he didn't understand is that if I didn't have my razor blades, I would have probably done something worse than what I'm doing now. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but it felt so good when I did it. My brother was trying to help me, but I couldn't follow his ideas and recommendations. So, with one final cut, I watched the red liquid run down my arm, pulled down the black sleeve and fell asleep on my bed.

_I waited no longer than 15 minutes when Melina showed up at my office. If anybody could talk sense into my brother, she can. After she gave me a quick hug, she got straight to the subject._

"_So, what's going on with your brother?" Melina asked worriedly._

_I shuttered for a bit because I didn't know how to approach her with this. "You see, Melina, Ingo's been cutting his wrists again, and I don't know what to do."_

"_Where is he?"_

"_At the apartment, probably sulking in his bedroom."_

"_We must hurry Emmet, before Ingo does it again. If he does it again, he might not be so lucky."_

_When we arrived at the apartment, we found Ingo sleeping (hopefully) in his bed. Melina placed her hands on his chest and she told me that there's a heartbeat, although a little faint. When she pulled down the sheets and saw his wrist, she knew this healing process was not going to be easy._

"_These cuts look like they were performed recently. Has he done anything to his other wrist?"_

"_No, I don't think so." I looked at his other wrist, and it was just as bad; these cuts looked recent as well._

_After a few moments of awkward silence, Melina finally said, "I'm not going to be able to do this by myself. Due to the amount of damage that's already been done, I'm going to need assistance."_

"_I understand, but what could we do? He's been to nearly every hospital in this city._

"_Well, there is one more hospital that you could try, The Nimbassa City Mental Facility. They specialize in treating adults who have problems like this. The patients are under watch 24/7, and they're given their own personal doctors and nurses who are always compassionate, loving, and they never grow impatient. It would be perfect for your brother, but getting a spot is nearly impossible."_

"_Why is that?" I asked her anxiously._

"_Because the suicide rates sky-rocket every year and all the spots get filled quicker. So, who knows what this year's rates are."_

"_So, you're saying that if we can't get a spot, there's a chance Ingo won't survive if he does this again?"_

"_By the looks of it, that's true. Look, I will call them tonight and find out if there's anything open. In the meantime, I want you to watch him as closely as possible, stay up all night if you have to. Just keep him under your watch. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, it's all understood."_

"_Good. If I find out anything, I will call you on your cell phone, so keep it with you at all times."_

"_Alright Melina, I will. Thank you for doing this."_

"_It's no problem, Emmet. I love Ingo as much as you do, and I want to do everything I can to help him."_

"_Yeah, I knew you had felt that way."_

"_One more thing Emmet, I think it's best if we don't tell Ingo just yet, we don't want him to know anything yet."_

"_Don't worry Melina, I won't."_

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


	4. The Phone Call That Could Help Me

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to Raquaza11 for your kind reviews on the previous chapters. Thanks a bunch, and I hope this one doesn't disappoint!**

**Note: Emmet's voice is in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Melina- she belongs to me!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

_We are finally going to get Ingo help for his problems. But according to Melina, it's going to be a very difficult process. I have complete faith in her because she's very persistent, and she never gives up. I look at Ingo's alarm clock and notice that it's almost time for his second shift. He started taking the night shift because we were running low on money and we were almost in debt, so he decided to take a second shift to obtain more money, and also because he's the oldest._

_I was about to wake him up when I realized I couldn't leave his wrists all bloody. So, I grabbed the first-aid kit from the hallway closet, applied pressure to his cuts, and started wrapping up his arms with white gauze. I looked at his sheets and noted that I'm going to have to wash them at some point._

I awaken to the feeling of pressure on my arms and something being wrapped around them. When my vision came to, I realize that Emmet's slowing down the bleeding and that he's wrapping my arms with gauze. My left one was already wrapped, so he was working on the right. I could tell he might still be upset because there was a slight frown on his face.

Once he finished my arm, I sit up and he stares at me with no emotion at all.

"_It's almost time for your second shift."_ he stated plainly.

"I know I'll be back in a few hours. Thank you for what you just did." I also stated plainly.

"_Don't mention it; good luck with your battles."_

After that, I grabbed my hat and coat and headed out the door.

_Once Ingo left, I let out a sigh of relief. He didn't see past my ruse at all. I had to pretend I was angry at him so he wouldn't get suspicious about anything. I took the blood stained sheets off his bed and took them down to the laundry room so I could wash them._

_After they were washed and dried, I put them in the basket and made my way up three flights of stairs to reach the apartment. I remade my brother's bed, and went into my own room to lie down for a while. A few minutes later, my cell phone started to ring. When I looked at the caller i.d., I felt a little bit excited and anxious at the same time._

_The person calling me was Melina…_

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again, Raquaza11 for your reviews, and I hope you will stay tuned for more!**

**In the meantime…**

**Please rate and review!**


	5. A Realization I Never Knew

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to Raquaza11 for your kind reviews on the previous chapters and the love for the story. Here is the next part, and be prepared, you will be in for a surprise!**

**Note: Emmet's voice is in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina-she is mine!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

"_Hey, Melina. So what did you find out about the facility?"_

"Before I get there, is your brother someplace where he can hear you?"

"_No, he's not with me. He went to his second shift at the subway."_

"Good. Now, Emmet listen to my words exactly. The facility needs a letter of recommendation for Ingo, which we can only write if we have Ingo's medical records. I also need you to go through his bedroom and find the object that he performed his recent cuts with. Will you be able to get these things?"

"_I know I can get the razor blade he used, but the only way we can get his medical records is if we call his main doctor to get them and I don't think she'll give them to us."_

"You might be right about that Emmet. But wait, you never told me why Ingo started cutting his wrists in the first place.

_I sighed quietly and then agreed to tell her. "When we were young, Ingo was the better and more successful one. Even though at times I felt that he was my superior, I learned to accept that. When we were in school, he was always the top student in the whole school. Every year, he would bring home the good grades, awards, and he even got a few scholarships. Then we moved here to Nimbassa City, received jobs at the Battle Subway and then life remained perfect for 5 years."_

"Wait, back up, when did he first start cutting himself?"

"_He first started when he was 15 years old. We had just returned from school, and as always, Ingo had a nice day, while I on the other hand, had another depressing day filled with failing grades, and poor judgment. That day, we had taken a really important math test and I was so enraged that I had failed, I was crying uncontrollably, and snapping at everyone."_

_Later that night, I was still having an episode when Ingo came and tried to console me. Right when he placed a hand on my shoulder, I shot back and I just screamed at him to leave me alone, he drew back and left me alone."_

"_At about 9, I went to the bathroom to wash myself off as well as apologizing to my brother. But when I opened the bathroom door, I found Ingo standing in front of the sink looking down. As I'm slowly approaching him, I notice that he's a bit shaky, and when I glance at his wrists, they had huge gash marks all over them, and in a moment too soon, he collapsed into my arms."_

"_From that moment on, his cutting became more severe and frequent."_

"I see what you mean which leads me to my next question, when he kept cutting himself, had something bad happened to you earlier that day?"

"_Yes, now that you mention it. Every time something bad happened to me, Ingo would get a cut. Why do you ask?"_

"You're probably not going to like what I'm about to tell you. I don't think the reason why Ingo cuts his wrists isn't because he might have a health issue."

"_What are you saying Melina?"_

"I'm saying that maybe your brother's wrist cutting continued because it's his own type of semi-conscious way of showing sorrow for you."

_I was completely speechless."What if Melina was right?"_

"_What if my brother's wrist cutting had started because of me?"_

**Some twist isn't it? I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again Raquaza11 and stay tuned for more!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	6. History That Might Repeat Itself

**Hello all my friends and readers! I present to you the next part of The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood! I actually started working on this chapter this morning, and it took me a while to finish. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Note: Emmet and Melina's voices are in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina-she's mine!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

"_Emmet, are you still there? Hello?"_

_I snapped out of my trance and I answered her. "Do you really think I'm at fault for what's happening to my brother?"_

"_It's just a thought, Emmet, even that couldn't be the case. Now, I need you to somehow get a hold of Ingo's records for the letter. Let's just concentrate on that right now, okay?"_

"_Alright, I will call Ingo's doctor, and see what they can do. If I get anything, I'll give you a call."_

"_Sounds good, I'll be waiting. Wait, Emmet, one more thing."_

"_Yes Melina, what is it?"_

"_In case you are the reason for Ingo's tragedy, be very careful around him and maybe try to change what happens to you as well."_

"_Alright Melina, I'll do that."_

I had just finished another double shift at the Battle Subway. It went on just as any of my other shifts had gone; battles, paperwork, break, and then more battles and paperwork. It was the same, but exhausting routine. Before I left, I went into my office to take a breather and get some time to myself. I grabbed a bottle of water from the cabinet and sat down at my desk. I started to think about the argument I had with Emmet.

I knew I had broken my promise, but every time I felt that cold blade across my skin, I was in a whole new, peaceful world. The quick pain I felt in my wrist would take all the stress away. However, there was another reason for my self-harm tactic. I used this tactic to show sorrow and empathy for Emmet.

I knew that my decision to turn to cutting destroyed both Emmet and myself, but it just felt so good and I didn't know what to do.

That's when I started to get a weird and craving feeling that I couldn't fight. So, I opened one of my bottom desk drawers and shuffled through some folders and papers until I found what I was looking for…

A razor blade…

**Oooh…Do you think he's going to do it again or resist this feeling? Who knows? We'll find out in the next part!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	7. An Office Search Reveals Secrets

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to Raquaza11 for your kind reviews on the precious chapters (I would love to work on a story with you). Here is the next part, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Note: Emmet's voice is in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina-she's mine!)**

I knew I shouldn't do it again, but I couldn't resist. So, I pulled up one of my sleeves, undid the gauze, and placed the cold blade against my pale wrist, and pushed it down slightly. With one quick sigh and small smile, I closed my eyes and slid the razor across my wrist as quickly as I could. After I felt that quick pain and saw the red liquid run down my arm, I felt so much at ease. So, I did it again and again until I couldn't take it anymore. I went over to the small couch in the corner of the office, laid down on it, and took a nap.

_I was finally able to contact Ingo's doctor, and to my luck, she agreed to let me have them after telling her my story. She said I could pick them up tomorrow. I thanked her for allowing me to do this and that I'll see her tomorrow._

_I let out a sigh and fell down on the couch. Our plan was going smoothly so far. Then I realized that Ingo wasn't home yet. I looked at my watch and it was 7:30, he was supposed to be home 30 minutes ago. So, I called his cell phone to find out what's up._

I awaken to the sound of my cell phone ringing. With my clean hand, I reach into my pocket and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Ingo, where are you? You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago."_

"I'm sorry, Emmet. I had a last minute battle and a new load of paperwork. I'll be home soon, I promise."

"_Alright, be careful, it's getting late."_

_I hung up the phone and went into Ingo's bedroom to search for the razor blade. I looked everywhere; from under his mattress to his white shirt pockets. I know my brother well and when it comes to hiding something, he would camouflage it in some way._

_After looking around the room, I notice that one piece of his wall mirror was out of place and a little loose. So, I chiseled the piece out and I found the razor blade. I put it in my pocket, and put the mirror piece back in place. Then I went into my room and hid it under the mattress._

_Afterwards, I grabbed a book from my bedside table and a soda from the kitchen, went into the living room, sat on the couch, opened the soda and book, and waited for Ingo to come home. About 20 minutes later, he finally came home._

"_Hey, brother, how was your longer shift tonight?"_

"It went well; everyone has improved greatly, and we won more battles."

"_That's nice; I'm assuming your last minute battle went well and you finished all the extra paperwork am I right?"_

"Yes, you are right. Look, I had a long day, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"_Okay. But you do realize that today's Friday and they never give extra paperwork and all battles stop 10 minutes before closing time right?"_

_He stopped in his tracks, turned around, and said to me…_

"I have nothing more to say to you. Now, please leave me alone for the rest of the night."

_Then he left the living room, and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. With the tone he used, I knew something was up. So, I waited until he was in the shower (he has the tendency to take really long showers on second shift days) and when I heard the water, I left the apartment and went to the Battle Subway to search my brother's office for anything._

As I'm waiting for the water to rise, I opened the cabinet and I stretched my arm to get some towels on the top shelf, and when I did, the sleeve of my black robe slid down and I took a closer look at my new cuts; they were still bleeding and they were swelling up a bit.

"I can't believe I cut myself again and worse I lied to Emmet."

Then, I leaned and slid down the wall onto the tile floor and started crying.

_After searching the cabinets and furniture, I looked through Ingo's desk drawers. The top ones gave me nothing, but when I searched the bottom ones, I found something I couldn't believe, and made me angry…_

_I found a razor blade with fresh blood on it; he had done it again. I pulled out my cell phone and called Melina's number. Hopefully she'll know what to do until we get Ingo's records._

_If not, I might end up finding Ingo bleeding on the floor, or worse. I might end up finding him dead…_

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again, Raquaza11 (let me know what you want to do about the fanfiction you want us to work on). Stay tuned for more!**

**In the meantime…**

**Please rate and review!**


	8. I Can't Sleep Tonight

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Here I present to you the next chapter of The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood! I am posting this around midnight because I was unable to sleep and this story remained in my mind and it was nagging me to put up the next chapter. So, here it is and I hope you like it!**

**Note: Emmet and Melina's voices are in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina-she's mine!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

"_Hello?"_

"_Melina, I found out that Ingo cuts himself here at his office. I found a razor blade with fresh blood in his desk. What do I do now?"_

"_I can't believe it; we can't really do much until we get your brother's medical records. Did you get them?"_

"_I called his doctor and she said I could pick them up tomorrow. Is that okay?"_

"_That's fine; do you work on the weekends?"_

"_On some weekends we do, but not this weekend. Why do you ask?"_

"_Well, I was thinking that we could meet at the amusement park after you get the records."_

"_Sure, that sounds good. Where do you want to meet?"_

"_Try to get to the hospital at around 11:30 a.m. and leave the building at 11:45. When you do, you will see a Lilligant with a pink bow waiting in front of the store next to the hospital. You will follow her to the amusement park as well as our location. She knows who you are and what you look like so you don't have to worry."_

"_Alright, tomorrow at 11:45, I'll see you then."_

After I finish my shower, I put on my black robe and open the cabinet under the sink. I took out the first-aid kit and took out the gauze. I re-wrapped the gauze around my wrists and went into my own bedroom, where I put on a pair of black sweatpants and a white sweatshirt. Afterwards, I curl up into a ball underneath my covers, and fell into a deep sleep.

_When I returned to the apartment, I found my brother sleeping peacefully in his bed. I whisper good-night to him; I turned off the light and went into my own room. I change into my night clothes; white sweatpants and white shirt, and I climbed into bed. Before I fell asleep, I reached under the mattress and took out the razor blade that I found behind the mirror._

"_I don't understand how this little piece of metal could cause pleasure by doing harm to yourself."_

_After putting it back under the mattress, I shut off the lamp in my room and fell asleep. At around midnight, a sudden jolt of realization woke me up. I can't sleep tonight; I had to watch my brother._

_So, I grabbed my cell phone and went into Ingo's room._

_As I'm sitting in a chair watching Ingo sleep, I could hear my mind telling me to go to bed as this was nothing to lose sleep over._

_But I ignored it…_

_This was something to lose sleep over…_

**I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, I did this around midnight, so I hope it turned out well!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	9. Another Difficult Task Ahead

**Hello all my fellow friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give shout outs to Raquaza11 and Electra Flare for your kind reviews on the previous chapters. Thank you a bunch and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!**

**Note: Emmet's voice is in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina-she's mine!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

_The next morning…_

_I had one long night; I stayed up all night watching my brother sleep. Looking at the clock, I notice that it's 10:30 a.m. So, I very quietly leave the room and head off into my own bedroom to start getting ready to get my brother's medical records. As I'm getting ready, I receive a text message from Melina saying…_

"_Wrap the razor blade in a black cloth and bring it with you in an envelope."_

_After agreeing to do so, I took the razor blade from my mattress, wrapped it in a black handkerchief, put it in an envelope, and placed it in one of my deep coat pockets. As I'm leaving the apartment, I started to wonder if Ingo was going to wake up before I got home before I got home. Just to be safe, I left a note on the kitchen table saying that I'm merely going for a walk around town._

_After that was done, I grabbed my wallet and cell phone and left the apartment. When I arrived at the hospital, my brother's doctor was in the lobby waiting for my arrival. She handed me Ingo's medical records and she wished me luck with helping him. I thanked her and then I left the hospital._

_When I left the building and looked at my watch, it was 10:45 and sure enough, there was a Lilligant with a pink bow waiting in front of the nearby store. When I approached her, she immediately recognized me and motioned for me to follow her. The both of us walked through the main streets and entered the amusement park where I found Melina standing by the ferris wheel._

"Thank you Lilly." _Melina said before she withdrew Lilligant._

"Emmet, lets talk while on the ride so people won't know what we're doing."

"_That sounds good, Melina lets go."_

_After we were halfway to the top, Melina had decided to start the conversation._

"Did you bring everything I asked you for?"

"_Yes, I did." I took the razor blade from my pocket and the manila folder from the bag I was carrying and handed them over to her. She takes them from me and puts them in her own pink bag._

"Thank you Emmet, I will get started on the letter as soon as I can. When it's finished, do you want me to give it to you so you can look it over?"

"_No, you don't have to. I trust and have complete faith in you." I told her in an assuring voice._

"Those are very kind words, Emmet. Thank you and I promise that I will give this letter my all so your big brother gets a spot in this hospital."

"_Thank you Melina. I am so glad that you're doing this for Ingo, but I have one question. When do we tell him that we're doing this?"_

"I think it would be best if we tell your brother tonight. I know it's going to be difficult to tell Ingo, but don't worry, I'll be there to help you, I promise."

"_Alright, I'll see you tonight."_

_With our meeting over, the ferris wheel reached the bottom and we left the amusement park. As I'm walking back to the apartment, I started to prepare myself for another difficult task that was ahead of me…_

_Telling my brother that Melina and I are planning to send him to the Nimbassa City Mental Facility…_

**I hope you liked it! Thanks again Raquaza11 and Electra Flare for your reviews, and stay tuned for more!**

**With that all said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	10. The Article That Changed Everything

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I start anything, I would like to give a shout out to Electra Flare for your review regarding the previous chapter (I loved the smiley.) Thank you again, and I hope you all enjoy what this chapter has to offer.**

**Note: Emmet and Melina's voices are in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina-she's mine!)**

The Spirit That Came From His Shed Blood

I walk into the kitchen and I find a note from Emmet saying he went for a walk around town. I figured as much because of what's been going on. After setting up the coffee pot, I went down to the mailbox and took our mail. We received the usual stuff, bills, letters, and the newspaper. When I reached the apartment, the coffee was ready, so I poured myself a cup, and then I sat down at the table and opened the paper. As I'm reading it, something in my mind told me to turn to page 17 of the newspaper, and when I did, I couldn't believe what was on that page…

_When I was halfway home, I stopped by the grocery store and purchased chocolate cupcakes and vanilla ice cream. I purchased these in case Ingo's reaction to Melina's plan wasn't very pleasant, he'll have his favorite desserts to hopefully calm him down. With these sweets purchased, and my confidence high, I was ready to break the news to my big brother, but I was even more confident because if something went wrong, I will have someone to help me. After a while my cell phone started to ring._

"_Hello?"_

"_Emmet, please tell me you and your brother don't read the newspaper."_

"_I'm sorry Melina, but we do. Why are you asking me this?"_

"_Listen, keep me on the line, go to the nearest newspaper stand, and look at page 17 of today's newspaper."_

"_Alright; hang on; I see a stand just up the street."_

_With Melina still on the line, I bought a newspaper and turned to page 17, which held the obituaries._

"_Melina, why am I looking at the obituaries? I don't know any of these people."_

"_Look at the person who died today and the cause of his death."_

_I found the article she was talking about and it listed a young man who had died because he had slit his wrists because he was troubled and never received professional help._

"_This sounds just like Ingo."_

"_I know, that's the point. If he sees that article, he might get the idea that there's no hope for him and we're not doing anything. So, I think it would be best if we tell him now."_

"_Yes, I think that's best in case he decides to finish what he started."_

"_Sounds good. I'll meet you in front of the building. By the way, do you have any desserts or any of your brother's favorites in case this doesn't go well?"_

"_Yes we do. I'm ready to break the news to my brother. I can see you now; I'm hanging up the phone."_

"_Emmet, are you ready for another difficult task ahead of you?"_

"_Yes, Melina, let's go."_

I had just read in the obituaries that a person had died and he was in the same position I'm in. I didn't know what to do so I grabbed the paper and threw it away. Then, I heard the apartment door starting to open.

Emmet was home, and Melina was with him…

**I hope you enjoyed it! I want to point out the facility plan was Melina's from the beginning and Emmet is helping her out with it. If you're wondering about the dessert choices, I chose those two because they are my favorite desserts. Thanks again Electra Flare, and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	11. Emotions My Brother Always Had

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to Electra Flare for your kind review regarding the previous chapter. Thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to give you!**

**Note: Emmet and Melina's voices are in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina-she's mine!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

"_Hello Ingo, it's good to see you again."_

"Yes, Melina, it's nice to see you again as well. Why are you with Emmet?"

"_Ingo, please listen to me. I know about your stress relieving way. Your brother called me and told me what's been going on with you. I've learned all about your cutting and because of that, I plan to help you."_

"What do you mean help me?"

"_When Emmet told me that you picked up this habit again and how your doctor's appointments weren't really getting you anywhere, I came up with the idea that maybe we can send you to Nimbassa City Mental Facility. The doctors there specialize in these kinds of problems and Emmet and I believe this place would be perfect for you. What do you think of this idea?"_

"Its fine I guess, but isn't getting a spot in that place almost impossible and don't you need a letter of recommendation?"

"_Don't worry about that my friend, just leave everything to me. I promise I'm doing my best to guarantee you a spot."_

"I believe you Melina and thank you for deciding to do this?"

"_It's no problem at all. You mean a lot to me and I want you to live a long and happy life. Well, I have to go and start working on your letter. Promise me that you'll watch yourself alright?"_

"I promise I will and I believe you can achieve this."

"_Thank you Ingo, and by the way, Emmet bought you some chocolate cupcakes and vanilla ice cream."_

_After Melina left the apartment, I couldn't help but feel a little bit of a spark between her and my brother. I had a feeling this would happen._

"_I knew one day this would happen to you." I said with a slight mocking tone in my voice._

"Come on Emmet, we all knew that I would eventually be planned to be sent to a mental hospital. It was only a matter of time."

"_I'm not talking about that Ingo. I'm talking about the day you finally fall in love."_

"What do you mean the day I finally fall in love? Wait, are you saying I'm in love with Melina?"

_I could tell Ingo was getting nervous and that he was shuttering a little bit. Every time something like this happened to him, he would always contradict against it. My brother was always good at hiding secrets and telling the truth, but denying that he has feelings for Melina is just a flat out lie._

"_Stop denying it Ingo. Everybody in the world knows you love Melina. Why don't you admit it?"_

"Emmet, even if I did love Melina, which for the last time I don't, it would never happen because destiny says it's so."

_Now it was time for me to contradict what my brother just told me._

"_So you're saying that you're destined not to fall in love with a girl like Melina?"_

"I know it sounds stupid, but I know that I'm not destined to be with Melina. Let's just leave it at that."

"_But Ingo, Melina is a great girl and you two have so much in common. Chandelure and Lilligant get along very well and in case you haven't noticed, she treats you with way more respect than she does me and you basically have a relationship together, look what she's doing for you!"_

"I know that Emmet, now could we please drop it. You're stressing me out even more than I was earlier!"

"_Fine, I'll leave you alone, but just let me say me say one more thing to prove my point."_

"Well, what do you want to say?"

"_I do remember you saying that every time she helps you, you feel like you're in the arms of an angel."_

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again Electra Flare and I will have the next part up as soon as I can!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	12. A Strong Friendship Can Change Anything

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! I'm sorry for the delay, but I had a bit of a writer's block and I was unsure on how to continue, but now I'm better, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Note: Emmet and Melina's voices are in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina-she's mine!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

_The next morning…_

I awaken in my bedroom and start to think about what Emmet told me the previous night. He says I'm in love with Melina and that I'm afraid to admit it. I knew it wasn't true because we're just really good friends who often help each other when we needed it, and yes we went out a couple of times, but it wasn't anything serious.

I went into the kitchen and took the ice cream from the freezer. I put a few scoops in a bowl and sat down at the table hoping this sugary snack would help me a little.

_20 minutes later…_

_I walk into the kitchen and I see Ingo sitting at the table twirling a spoon inside a bowl of melting ice cream. He looked a bit depressed and I had a hunch that I had something to do with it._

"_Hey brother, are you feeling alright? You look like something's bothering you?"_

"I'm fine Emmet, I was just thinking about the argument we had last night."

_He then pushed his ice cream bowl towards me and leaves the table._

"Here, you finish that; I'm going back to bed."

_By then Chandelure had come out of the living room and she followed my brother to his bedroom._

_I started to worry about Ingo more than ever right at this moment. I had a feeling that he was going to repeat history, so I left the kitchen and went to my bedroom to call Melina for help._

"_Hello?"_

"_Melina, it's me. I need your help again."_

"_Sure, is something wrong with Ingo?"_

"_I'm not sure; I think I may have depressed him a little bit last night. After you left the apartment, I may have said something I shouldn't have."_

"_What did you say?"_

_At that moment, my voice just died on me. I had no idea how to approach her with what I told my brother."_

"_Emmet, what did you tell your brother?"_

**I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to have the next chapter up by the end of the week or hopefully even sooner!(Depends on how quickly I can gather up ideas.)**

**Until that time comes…**

**Please rate and review! **


	13. A New Relationship And One Last Hope

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Here I present to you all the next part of The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood! So, sit back, relax, and enjoy what this chapter has to offer you all!**

**Note: Emmet's voice is in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina-she's mine!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

"Emmet, for the last time, what did you tell your brother?"

_After a few moments of awkward silence, I finally answered her. "I may have brought up the subject about you two being in a relationship together."_

"That's the only subject you brought up and it angered him that much?"

"_Yes, he did get very upset for making that point. Did I upset you in anyway?"_

"Don't worry, Emmet, I'm not upset with you. I'm just surprised it took you this long to figure it out."

"_What do you mean it took me this long to figure it out?"_

"Emmet, even though Ingo and I went out a couple of times, you couldn't see any changes in him? In case you haven't, your brother's been a little bit happier and more cheerful towards others."

"_I have noticed that actually, I just didn't really think much of it. Wait, are you saying that you are in a relationship with him?"_

"You could say that, even though it's not a very big one."

"_But Ingo said you two just have a strong friendship."_

"Emmet, your brother contradicts everything, so of course he's going to say it's a strong friendship."

"_True, but I want to know how you are fine with me bringing up the subject and how it offends him very easily."_

"Well, Emmet, with what your brother's going through, basically any subject like that might offend him."

"_Yeah, you're right; how's the letter coming along?"_

"I finished it this morning and I sent it out. Now, the only thing we could do at the moment is wait and pray."

"_Yes, Melina you're right, all we can do is wait and pray."_

_After I hung up the phone, I put the ice cream bowl in the sink, and went onto the balcony. As I'm gazing into the city, I take notice of the mental facility that hopefully my brother would be accepted into. While I'm doing this, only one thought came to mind…_

"_This is our last chance and our only hope."_

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


	14. The Moment Of Truth Has Arrived

**Hello all my friends and readers! I greatly apologize for the huge delay, but I am finally back with the next part. Before I begin, I would like to give shout outs to jazminewriter and Raquaza11 for your kind reviews on the previous chapter. Thanks a lot you two, and enjoy what this chapter has to give you!**

**Note: Emmet's voice is in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina-she's mine!)**

_That afternoon…_

After finding the strength to get out of bed and cleaning myself off in the bathroom, I entered the living room to find Emmet standing on the balcony outside. So, I opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside so I could talk to him.

"Hey Emmet, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. It's just that you asking about me having a relationship with Melina was so random and I panicked."

"_That's alright Ingo. I talked to her earlier today and she explained everything to me. So, now I understand the both of you now. But I have to ask, what made you decide to start a relationship with her?"_

"Well, basically the main reason is that she was the only person who could see past any negative traits that I have and was able to accept me for the way I am. Ever since I saw her on that bench, holding the green and white Pokémon egg, somehow I got a feeling that something might happen when she became older. From seeing her happiness and excitement when Petilil hatched to watching her train and mature into the beautiful young woman she is today, I couldn't help but start to feel a slight connection to her."

"_Wow, I never thought your relationship started by befriending her when she was ten. If it happened that way, then she must be a very special girl to you then."_

"Yeah, I guess she is."

_I was really happy that my anti-social big brother finally opened up and told me about his feelings. I'm actually helping him by improving his social skills a bit. That's the only accomplishment that I have made by far since this whole operation began._

_The next morning…_

_I went down to the lobby to get the mail and when I opened the box, I found bills, letters, and the newspaper. Just as I was going to close the door, I saw one envelope still in the box. When I took it out and looked at the envelope, I started to have massive butterflies in my stomach._

_The letter was from the Nimbassa City Mental Facility…_

_I ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter. After closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I begin to read the letter._

_I couldn't believe it…_

**Wow…huge cliffhanger here isn't it? Just to let you know the part where Melina on the bench holding the green and white Pokémon egg as well as Ingo befriending her, those parts I got from one of my other stories(Troubled Affections For A Black Rose). Thanks again jazminewriter and Raquaza11 for your reviews and inspiration and stay tuned for the next part which hopefully will be up sometime next week or maybe sooner!(Depends on how quickly I get ideas and put them together.)**

**Whoa that was a bunch of things to say…**

**Please rate and review!**


	15. A Part Of Me That I Had Forgotten

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter for you kind reviews and inspiration thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to give you. I warn you, you will have a huge twist and surprise in here!**

**Note: Emmet and Melina's voices are **_Italic. _**Zathura's voice is in Bold.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina and Zathura-they are mine!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

I found the strength to get myself out of bed, went into the bathroom to take a shower, and when I finished, I went back into my bedroom (wearing my black robe) and looked at myself in the mirror. As I'm staring at my reflection, I started to get a massive headache and a weird feeling started to overtake my body.

It was a craving feeling…

A voice in my head kept repeating over and over…

"**Come on, Ingo, you know you want to do it. Emmet and Melina don't have to know if you do it one more time. Just think about that sharp quick pain you loved so much."**

I kept trying to fight that voice, but no matter how hard I tried, that voice kept overtaking me.

I couldn't fight the voice anymore; I just had to feel that pain again. So, I picked up the small red pot that was on my desk, smashed it open with my fist, dug out the razor blade, and pulled up my sleeve.

After I placed it on my wrist and pressed down on it, I whispered…

"I'm so sorry Emmet."

"I'm so sorry Melina."

I closed my eyes and ran the blade across my wrist as quickly as I could. The blood ran down my arm as I felt that quick pain once again. It felt so good and so pleasurable to feel that quick, sharp pain again.

As I'm watching the red liquid run down my arm, I hear the same voice again…

"**Good for you, Ingo. How do you feel now that you've betrayed Emmet and Melina's trust?"**

"I don't know how I feel. Wait, who are you?"

"**You are so naïve. I can't believe you don't remember me. I'm the one who's been controlling your mind and the one who's been manipulating you into lowering all your performance ranks and battles, all the changes that happened at school, and most recently, what you just did to yourself. I am the cause of your negative personality. I am the dark energy that causes this craving of yours…**

**I'm your negative side that you named Zathura…**

_After I calmed down, I pulled out my white cell phone and dialed Melina's number immediately._

"_Hello?"_

"_Melina, Ingo got accepted into Nimbassa City Mental Facility. Isn't that great?"_

"_Yes, I am very happy that he was accepted. But, I'm afraid we might have to wait a while before sending him there."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_I have a feeling that there's something your brother never told us."_

**Wow…huge twist there isn't it. I decided to give Ingo a bit of a split-personality to give this chapter a twist. I hope you liked my idea and I used it well! I want to thank jazminewriter once again for your reviews and inspiration and stay tuned for more!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	16. The Changes My Soul Never Wanted

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give shout outs to raquaza11 and jazminewriter for your kind reviews on the previous chapter. I was looking it over and I feel that I need to make some changes to the summary, genre, and rating. I just want to let you know that the part when Ingo got accepted will continue after this whole fiasco with Zathura is over (remember, he doesn't know he got accepted yet0. Alright, please sit back, relax, and enjoy what this one has to offer!**

**Note: Zathura's voice is in Bold.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina and Zathura-they are mine!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

Zathura…

"I remember you now. You came to me the day I first started cutting my wrists. I heard your voice…"

"**Go ahead Ingo, run that blade across your wrist. I want you to feel the pleasurable pain. I want to see and smell your blood."**

"It was all your doing. Why are you doing this to me?"

"**It's because I feed on misery and you my friend, are one of the most depressed human being in Nimbassa City. I tricked you into thinking your wrist cutting was because of stress or sorrow. Everything you told your brother or Melina about this weren't your words at all; they were mine. I feed on your misery and when I see and smell your blood, these two combined make me stronger. I had the time of my life until you befriended Melina at the subway when she was ten."**

"What was wrong with befriending her?"

"**She made you happy Ingo, I don't like that. I hate happiness; that feeling makes me sick and weak. I had to get that girl away from you. After 5 years of that dreaded happiness, I tricked you into cutting your wrists just at the right time and place for Emmet to catch you. Everything you said to your brother during that heated argument was not you, but was none other than yours truly."**

"What does this have to do with Melina?"

"**I knew that if Emmet saw you, he would have no choice but to call her and work together in secret, which kept her away, but my plan backfired when she found that newspaper article and came back here. I was so enraged that I let out a huge wave of painful energy."**

"**All the misery and blood were lost because of her…"**

"**I need the power of misery…"**

"**I need the sight and smell of blood…"**

"**And I know exactly how to receive double that power…"**

Suddenly, a whole load of my most miserable memories flashed through my mind. Then I started to have thoughts I couldn't control…

They were very dark thoughts…

I heard Zathura's voice again…

"**Now I'm in control now; you will give me the energy I need."**

"**You have no choice!"**

**Uh-oh, Ingo's really in trouble now isn't he? Thanks again Raquaza11 and jazminewriter for your reviews and inspiration and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	17. The Worst Punishment A Person Could Get

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I start anything, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter for your review regarding the previous chapter and the inspiration to continue. I wrote this chapter around midnight when I couldn't sleep and was thinking about this story and what's happening to Ingo. So sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to give you!**

**Note: Zathura's voice is in Bold and Ingo/Zathura's voice is **Underlined.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina and Zathura-they belong to me!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

All of these dark thoughts I couldn't control, no matter how hard I tried. It felt as if a massive, dark, ominous cloud was hovering above me, dropping all these dark and murderous thoughts and feelings into my mind and into my soul. I wanted to scream so badly, but instead of that happening, Zathura's voice spoke again…

"**Yes, my friend, absorb the misery and give me the power I want!"**

"Stop controlling my thoughts!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"**These dark and murderous thoughts you see, put them together and you will see what you must do to give me the double power I want that only you will get me."**

"By this point, I had no choice but to follow his command. After putting it all together, I couldn't believe what the image that had appeared.

"No, Zathura, I am not going to do that! No way I'm doing that. You can't make me!"

Then I heard Zathura chuckle and speak darkly…

"**Remember what I told you Ingo. You are no longer in control of yourself. Now, I'm going to have to punish you for attempting to defy me."**

I started to feel sick and my wrists started to bleed again. I didn't feel like myself anymore.

"**I had to take drastic measures to make sure you follow my every command. Now I'm positive that you will obey me."**

I started to feel a very dark aura surround and enter my body. Suddenly, I felt the urge and lust to hurt someone.

"**Good, now why don't we wait for Emmet and Melina in the kitchen shall we?"**

"Yes we shall."

**Whoa…Ingo's seriously in trouble now isn't he? Thanks again jazminewriter for your reviews and inspiration and stay tuned for more! One more thing, you will find out what the final vision Zathura gave Ingo in the next chapter (or hinted at the most.)**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review! **


	18. My Own Brother Is Actually Gone

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I start anything, I would like to give shout outs to jazminewriter and AvrilofUnova for your kind words regarding the previous chapter. In this chapter, the cliffhanger question from the last chapter will be revealed (or hinted at the most.) So, sit back, relax, and enjoy what this chapter has to give you!**

**Note: Emmet's voice and the article are in **_Italic _**and Ingo/Zathura's voice is **Underlined.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina and Zathura-they belong to me!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

"_Melina, do you really think Ingo is hiding something from us?"_

"Yes, I'm sure of it Emmet. When you and Ingo were teenagers, did your brother do any other odd or suspicious things other than his wrist cutting?"

"_I'm not sure; wait a minute, I do remember him talking to someone in his bedroom one night when he was 15. The weird thing is that when I went into his bedroom to find out who he's talking to, I didn't find anyone except him in the bedroom."_

"So, all your brother's been doing is talking to himself?"

"_Well, I do remember one time I asked him who he was talking to, he simply replied that he wasn't talking at all as it was just my imagination. But, when he said that, his voice was a bit deeper than usual, and when I turned around to leave, I looked in the hallway mirror and I saw a strange looking black figure standing in his doorway."_

"That's interesting really. Let's see, hang up the phone and meet me at the library. I think I know what your brother didn't tell us."

"_Alright, I'll meet you there."_

_I hung up the phone and left the apartment building to meet Melina at the library. I had no idea what this girl was up to, but I knew she may have found something that wasn't good, but it could be very helpful. When I got there, I found her in one of the more private areas of the library and she was holding a couple of books._

"_Okay, now that I'm here, what do you want to talk to me about?"_

_Melina took one of the books she was holding opened it to a specific page and placed it on the table. She pointed to a picture on a page and asked me…_

"Is this what you saw in your brother's bedroom that night?"

"_Yes, it is. I didn't actually think it would be in a book."_

"You would be surprised at what you can find in a book, read the article and tell me if it compares to what your brother has been doing to himself."

_I read the article and everything it said matched everything Ingo was doing to himself…_

_The Acrimonious Spirit_

_The Acrimonious Spirit is mostly a dark black mass that is actually created by the victims themselves. It feeds on misery to gain strength while joy makes it sick. It enjoys manipulating people into doing its own desires such as suicide, torture, and wrist cutting as well as controlling their mind and tricking them into saying things that are the spirit's words and not their own. Its main way of survival is forcing a person to be given a split personality by acting as that person's negative side. In order to conceal its persona, it tells its creator that it needs a name. If the person becomes under its command but refuses to obey, it will take possession of that person, and he or she is forced to terminate the only thing or person that brings the most happiness._

"Does all this match with your brother's actions?"

"_Yes it does. Wait, are you saying that Ingo may have been possessed this entire time?"_

"Read the article Emmet. We both know Ingo doesn't give in easily."

"_I know. So, this spirit takes possession if the person gives in?"_

"It can take complete possession if that person gives in."

_At that moment, I panicked, grabbed Melina's shoulders, and shook her gently but quickly._

"_Melina, we have to get back to the apartment and save my brother before it's too late!"_

"I know, now let go of my shoulders so we can leave!"

_After we left the library, we raced to the apartment where we found Ingo, dressed in his usual black uniform, sitting at the table._

"I'm glad you two are finally here."

_I was scared by this; the voice that spoke was not my brother's voice._

_What scared me the most was when he got up from the table and started looming over Melina with an evil grin on his face with his left hand holding something behind his back. When he revealed his left hand, I couldn't believe what he was holding and what he was planning to do…_

_That's when I knew we were too late…_

**Uh-oh, what do you think is going to happen now? I want to thank jazminewriter and AvrilofUnova for your kind words and inspiration and stay tuned for more!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	19. A Decision That Could Cost A Life

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I start anything, I would like to give shout outs to jazminewriter and AvrilofUnova for your kind reviews and inspiration. I would also like to give thanks to justine sapphire for the idea for this chapter. So, please sit back, relax and enjoy what this chapter has to offer!**

**Note: Emmet's voice is in **_Italic _**and Ingo/Zathura's voice is **Underlined.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina and Zathura-they belong to me!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

_I couldn't believe what was happening at this very moment. My brother was holding a knife to the one he loves. As he raised it to strike her, she finally reacted and moved out of the way. I saw her run into the hallway, and when Ingo went to follow her, I managed to grab him and pin him down long enough so I can escape and follow Melina. When I entered the hallway, I couldn't find her at first, but then I heard heavy breathing coming from behind the door that leads to the fire escape._

"_Hey Melina, are you alright?"_

"Yes, Emmet, I'm fine. Do you understand what's happening to your brother right now?"

"_Yes I do, something's possessing him and just recently, he tried to kill you with a knife. What do we do now?"_

"Well, it's going to be risky, but maybe if we can talk to whatever's possessing your brother, we can find out why it's doing this. If we can get through the spirit, maybe we can help him."

"_You may be right about that, Melina. But how do we do it?"_

"Well, right now he's after me, so maybe if I can distract him, you could find some way to restrain him so we can talk."

"_Wait, are you saying you want to use yourself as bait? That's way too risky Melina, he might actually kill you!"_

"I'm aware of that Emmet, but if it's to save Ingo, then I would do anything to help him."

"_Alright then, you do that while I put together a restraint chair."_

_As I'm watching Melina leave the room and enter the kitchen, I couldn't help but be amazed at her bravery and persistence; those were some of her best qualities._

_Before she turned to enter, she looked back and told me…_

"No matter what happens, stay in your room and construct the chair, you understand me?"

_I gave her a positive nod and I went into my bedroom while she went into the kitchen._

I slowly walk inside the kitchen, only to find it empty, dark, and filled with uncomfortable silence. Just as I entered the living room and looked at the balcony, I felt a really sharp, cold, metallic pain in my left shoulder. When I looked at my shoulder, I saw a large black handle and then I heard a very dark voice…

"You should have known better than to make Ingo happy. Now you will face the punishment you deserve."

Before I could react, I felt the knife being pulled from my shoulder and enter my lower back and being pushed into my stomach. As the knife is being pulled, and my own blood pouring out of my body as well as pain shifting through it, I could only hope that Emmet is almost done.

_As I'm finishing the restraint chair, my concern for Melina only intensified. After I finished, I left the bedroom and searched the apartment hoping that Melina was still alive. As I'm walking down the hallway, I heard heavy footsteps echoing._

_I slowly walked into the kitchen and peeked into the living room where I saw my brother pacing back and forth holding s bloody knife and Melina lying on the couch. When I took a closer look, I saw that she was bleeding heavily from her left shoulder and her lower back._

_I ran back to my bedroom to get the restraint chair, placed it in the kitchen, and ran into the living room just as Ingo was holding the knife over her chest…_

**Whoa…some chapter isn't it? Thanks again jazminewriter and AvrilofUnova for your reviews and inspiration as well as justine sapphire for your helpful idea. I hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next part!**

**With that all said…**

**Please rate and review! **


	20. The Enemy Is Stronger Than We Thought

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I start anything, I would like to give shout outs to jazminewriter, jasmine sapphire, and AvrilofUnova for your kind and inspirational reviews as well as jasmine sapphire for this idea for the chapter. Thanks a lot my friends and please enjoy what this chapter has to offer!**

**Note: Emmet's voice is in **_Italic_** and Ingo/Zathura's voice is **Underlined.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina and Zathura-they belong to me!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

As I'm lying on the couch, bleeding heavily, the only thing I was focused on was the bloody knife that was just mere inches above my chest. I watched Ingo readjust his grip on the handle and he begins to raise the blade to deliver the final strike.

But the pain never came…

Instead, I saw Emmet grab his brother's wrist with both hands, and starts pulling him away from the couch.

_As I'm trying to get Ingo away from Melina, I could tell that this spirit was incredibly strong and was not going to go down without a fight. I kept twisting his left arm so he would lose his grip on the handle of the knife. After a while, I finally twisted his arm to the point where it broke, and that's when Ingo dropped the knife and I was able to pin him down._

"You know Emmet; you are making this much harder than it's supposed to be. If you hadn't interfered, that girl would have been dead right now and your brother would have been released.

_I looked back at Melina, who was still bleeding heavily on the couch, and then at my demonic brother, who started to chuckle darkly…_

"It's quite surprising isn't it? How one girl could make a person so happy, and yet she could only push a spirit so far, and now she is getting what she deserves."

_I was so enraged at that moment that I slapped him in the face and forced him into the restraining chair. After making sure that everything was locked and in place, I very firmly asked…_

"_What is your name?"_

"Very well, I suppose I'll tell you since you have made it this far. My name is Zathura, your brother created me when he was 15."

As I'm still lying on the couch, I could tell that Emmet was able to get Ingo in the chair and that he was starting to receive information. I wanted to go help him, but every time I moved, the pain in my body only intensified.

"_Why are you doing this to my brother?"_

"Why? I'll tell you why. My reason for doing so is because Ingo is one of the most depressed human beings in Nimbassa City. I had the time of my life with your brother until he met that girl Melina. Ever since he befriended her, she made him so happy, that I became enraged which caused me to release all this painful energy so he could feel what I felt.

"_So killing Melina is going to do that for you?"_

"She makes him happy, and I couldn't allow it. I feed on misery, so I figured that if I get rid of his only source of happiness, I could finally have the power I had always desired."

"_If Melina were to die, what would you have done?"_

"If she were to die tonight, which I know she will, I would have released your brother, and once he had seen what he had done to Melina, he would be so distraught, that Ingo would have no choice but to repeat his own history, or even better end his own life!"

_I was so angry at Zathura for doing this to Ingo, and not only that, but for attempting to kill Melina for its own selfish purposes._

"Do you understand me now Emmet? I'm the whole cause of Ingo's wrist cutting in the first place. I'm the one who tricked him into thinking he was doing it out of sorrow. I've been controlling his every thought and move and there's nothing you can do about it!"

_Before I could wonder about anything else, the restraints on the chair broke and I was grabbed and thrown into a corner of the kitchen._

"Now if you will excuse me Emmet, I have a job to finish."

"I need to have that girl's blood on my hands."

**Wow, Zathura's not letting up isn't it? Thanks again jazminewriter, Avrilof Unova, and justine sapphire for your reviews and inspiration and stay tuned for more!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	21. The Lover's Blood Is Finally Shed

**Hell all my friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give shout outs to jazminewriter, AvrilofUnova, and RedRibbonRaichu0804 for your kind reviews and inspiration regarding the previous chapters. Thanks a bunch my friends, and please sit back, relax, and enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Note: Emmet and Melina's voices are in **_Italic _**and Zathura/Ingo's voice is **Underlined.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina and Zathura-they belong to me!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

After making sure Emmet was out of the way, I picked up the bloodied knife that had fallen on the floor, and slowly started making my way to the emaciated body that was still on the couch.

_I could see that Ingo had escaped the chair and that he was approaching me with the same bloodied knife he had used earlier. He kneeled down next to me and then he jammed the knife right into my stomach, literally pinning me down onto the couch._

"I just had a sudden change of plans you little nightmare. I believe it would be best if I just let you suffer a slow painful death instead of just quick and easy."

_Before I could even process what this demon just told me, he placed both his hands on the knife's handle and he pushed it so deeply into my stomach that I felt half of the handle inside my body. The pain was so intense and so much blood was pouring out, that I knew there was no way I was going to make it. The last thing I heard before my vision went dark was…_

"Now you know what happens when you push a spirit too far; you finally got what you deserved."

_I woke up to the feeling of something warm running under my hands. When I pushed myself up from the floor, I noticed that what I was feeling was the warmth of blood that was coming from the couch area. After standing up, I noticed that all the blood was Melina's blood._

_I saw my brother pull the knife from her stomach and when it shone in the moonlight, the entire blade was red, as well as half of the handle._

_I ran up to the couch and fell into the pool of blood beside it. When I looked at Melina; her face was pale white, she had massive stab wounds to her left shoulder, her lower back, and one in the middle of her stomach. I kept checking for a pulse, but I couldn't get one._

_Melina was dead…_

_He had killed her…_

As I'm watching Emmet crying over Melina's dead body, I decide that it's time to release the older brother. I very quietly left the living room and entered Ingo's bedroom.

Before I made my leave, I went up to the bedroom mirror, ran my finger across the blade of the knife, and left a message using the blood I had gathered. After that was done, I turned off the light, lay down on the bed, focused my thoughts, and then I made my leave.

I find myself lying in my bed, wearing my usual black uniform, and with my mind in a fog. After turning on the bedside table lamp, I start walking out of the room when I noticed something written on the mirror…

"I told you that she was going to die at your hands."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Once again I would like to thank jazminewriter, AvrilofUnova, and RedRibbonRaichu0804 for your kind reviews and inspiration. Hopefully we will find out Ingo's reaction to Melina's death in the next part!**

**With that all said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	22. Lost Memories Bring More Complications

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I had a severe case of writer's block and I had to re-write the whole chapter and I had family over so I couldn't get to it at all. Now that I'm back, we can get on with the show! Before I begin, I would like to give shout outs to jazminewriter, AvrilofUnova, and RedRibbonRaichu0804 for your kind reviews and inspiration. Thanks a bunch my friends, and please enjoy what this chapter has to offer!**

**Note: Emmet's voice is in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina and Zathura-they belong to me!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

I was wandering down the quiet and dark hallway; my suspicions about that message grew every minute. I look at the hallway clock and after I read 1:30 a.m. the apartment suddenly had a depressing feeling to it; as if something really bad had happened. I started to pick up the scent of blood as I started to enter the kitchen.

_I finally started to calm down after a while of crying over Melina's dead body. The bleeding had stopped, but the girl's skin was white as my work shirt. I get up from the kneeling position as I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. When I turned around, I saw that they were my brother's footsteps and I noticed that Zathura was gone and that Ingo was back to normal._

_I was glad that my big brother was no longer demonically possessed, but I had one major problem…_

"_How in the world am I supposed to tell my big brother that his lover was dead, and worst of all, he was the cause of it?"_

_With that thought in mind, I decided that I had to prevent Ingo from finding out what he did to Melina, it was going to be tough, but I knew I could do it._

_He wasn't ready to see her just yet…_

_So, I took off my coat, covered Melina's body with it, and I tucked it between the cushions as best as I could. After wrapping a blanket around myself to cover the blood on the rest of my uniform, I started making my way towards my brother._

I noticed that Emmet was looming over the couch and using his coat to cover something that was on it. When I saw him wrap a blanket around himself, my suspicions only grew.

I started to get a feeling that my little brother was trying to hide something from me.

"_Welcome back my brother, how are you feeling?"_

"I'm fine, I guess. Are you trying to hide something from me?"

"_I'm not going to lie to you, Ingo, yes, I am hiding something. But, before I tell you what it is, do you remember anything that happened last night?"_

"I remember being in my room with a massive headache, sitting at the kitchen table, watching you enter the apartment, and waking up in my bed."

"_That's all you remember?"_

"Yes, that's all I remember about last night."

_I couldn't believe how little he remembered. When Zathura left, he must have wiped out some of Ingo's memories about what had happened._

"_Ingo, when I entered the apartment, there was another person with me. Do you remember who?"_

"I'm sorry Emmet, but I don't remember who."

_That's when I realized my hunch was correct. Zathura had completely blotted out his memories of this entire ordeal. He had no idea of Melina's death, or even her being here._

_That demon just made everything more complicated…_

"_How am I supposed to tell my big brother that he just killed Melina when he doesn't even remember doing it himself?"_

**Whoa…first demonic possession now memory loss-Zathura isn't letting up! I know that Emmet's reaction to Zathura leaving wasn't the happiest, but remember what had happened in the previous six chapters. Anyway, thanks again jazminewriter, AvrilofUnova, and RedRibbonRaichu0804 for your support and stay tuned for more!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	23. The Dreaded Secret Is Finally Out

**Hello all my good friends and readers! I greatly apologize for the super long delay (I had a bunch of things to do, which got in the way). Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter and MareepMaiden 0204 for your reviews and inspiration. Thanks a bunch my friends and please enjoy what this chapter has to give you!**

**Note: Emmet's voice is in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina and Zathura-they belong to me!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

_I had to figure out a way to tell Ingo that he killed Melina while he was under Zathura's power. So, I decided to approach the subject slowly. I decided to start by telling him about our confrontation with Zathura._

"_Ingo, there is something I have to tell you."_

"Fine, but before you tell me anything, I need to show you something."

_We ventured through the dark hallway, entered Ingo's bedroom, and when he pointed to his mirror, I couldn't believe what I saw on that mirror…_

_There was a message, written in blood that connected to Melina's death…_

_After finding that message, I knew that the time to tell my brother was now._

"_Ingo, I know about Zathura."_

_He had a shocked expression on his face and he didn't say anything. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, my brother finally spoke._

"How did you find out?"

"_I worked with Melina and we found out about Zathura and what it is capable of doing."_

I noticed that Emmet's voice started choking up when he said Melina's name.

That's when I started to get a really bad feeling inside of me.

"Emmet, where's Melina?"

_I was so afraid that he was going to ask that out of the blue._

"_Ingo, you were possessed by Zathura, and you were forced into doing things you would never do."_

_But he wasn't interested in what I was telling him. My brother was only concerned about Melina's welfare. Ingo repeats his earlier question with a more serious tone._

"Emmet, where's Melina?"

_I didn't have the courage to tell him, so I had to show him._

"_Ingo, I can't tell you, but I can show you. Go into the living room and lift my coat from the couch."_

_My brother gives me a suspicious look and left the room. I slowly started to follow him and when I reached my big brother, he had already lifted my blood-stained white coat from the blood-stained blue couch._

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again jazminewriter and MareepMaiden 0204 for your reviews and inspiration. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more!**

**With that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	24. My Big Brother Needs Proof To Believe Me

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! I severely apologize for the super-long delay I was forced to give you all. Stupid college got in the way, and I couldn't find the time to work on my main story. But, now that it's over(for now), I can finally continue to give my friends what they like Before I begin, I would like to give shout outs to my dear friends jazminewriter, MareepMaiden0204, and AliceofHoenn for your kind reviews and inspiration. Thank you my friends and please enjoy what this chapter has to give you all!**

**Note: Emmet's voice is in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina and Zathura-they belong to me!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

_As I'm watching my brother remove the jacket, I couldn't help but hope that his reaction wasn't bad enough that I couldn't help him after he saw Melina. When Ingo finally removed the jacket and saw her body, he had made an expression that I've never seen before…_

When I had looked under Emmet's jacket, I couldn't believe what I found under it…

I found Melina's body; cold, pale, and without breathing. When I took a closer look, I noticed that she had massive puncture wounds to her left shoulder and one to her stomach that exited through her lower back. I kept checking for pulses and a heartbeat, but I got nothing. That's when realization had struck me…

This young woman that I had always loved was dead…

_While Ingo was looking over Melina, I kept trying to think about what to say now that he had now seen her._

"Emmet, how did this happen?"

_Taking in a deep breath, I finally told my brother the cause of Melina's death._

"_Ingo, I hate to tell you this, but Melina's dead because you killed her."_

"What do you mean I killed her?"

"_I'm saying that you took a chef's knife and stabbed her in the shoulder and in the stomach."_

_I could tell that Ingo didn't believe me at all. Something in my mind told me that he thought I did it, but my brother knew that I loved and cared for Melina as much as he did, so I didn't worry about that possibility. But, I needed to find a way to prove to my brother that he killed Melina while under Zathura's control._

"Emmet, do you even have any proof that I murdered her?"

_I was silent for a while, thinking on how to give my brother proof. I started to go over the events that happened earlier; from the time I caught Ingo in the bathroom, to my meeting with Melina at the amusement park to the both of us rushing to the building. Wait…Melina and I were at the library before we came rushing over here. I figured out how to give Ingo proof._

"_Listen Ingo, I can prove it to you, but the proof is at the library. So, you wait here, and I'll be right back."_

"Fine, Emmet hurry up."

_So, I grabbed another one of my white coats and headed out the door. Just as I was five minutes away from the door, I heard a weird sound coming from the apartment. When I went back and looked inside, the scene I saw was completely heartbreaking…_

_I saw Ingo sitting on the floor and crying his eyes out while cradling Melina's body at the same time…_

**Poor Ingo, he really loved Melina a lot didn't he? I want to once again give my thanks to jazminewriter, MareepMaiden0204, and AliceofHoenn for your kind reviews and inspiration. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for more!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	25. I Have The Proof And Something Else

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to my dear friend jazminewriter for her kind review and the inspiration for me to continue. Thank you my friend and please enjoy what this chapter has to give to you!**

**Note: Emmet's voice is in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina and Zathura-they belong to me!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

_Everything in that living room was truly heartbreaking. I had never seen my big brother in so much pain in his life. I wanted to go into the living room and stay with him, but I figured that it would be in Ingo's best interest if I left him alone for the time being. So, I left the apartment again and made my way to the library. When I arrived, the building had just opened for the day, so I was one of the first visitors there. After greeting some people in front, I made my way to the more private areas of the building where Melina showed me the book with Zathura's picture in it. After a while of searching, I was unable to locate the book, but when I was going to search another area, I felt my foot hit something under the table. When I looked under the table, I found Melina's pink backpack. The main zipper was open, so I looked inside, and I found the book I was looking for and some notebooks in there as well. I didn't want to leave it here, so I zipped up the pouch, and left the library with it._

I had no idea how long I was sitting on the floor holding Melina's body, but it felt like an eternity and nothing had had changed at all. I was still crying, Melina's unresponsive to everything, and I had no idea what to do or think at the given moment. Melina's wounds started to bleed again, so I washed as much blood off her as I could, placed her back on the couch, and covered her with a blanket. Afterwards, I proceeded to clean the bloody mess, and as I'm doing so, I had a flashback of the promise I made to her…

I promised that I would be with her no matter what…

_I went to my office at the Battle Subway to search through the book for Zathura's page. When I found it, I put a bookmark on that page, and placed it in Melina's bag. But, when I was going to zip the pouch, I saw a piece of notebook paper sticking out from the back cover. When I opened it, I couldn't believe what it said…_

**Oooh…another cliffhanger here! Once again, I want to thank jazminewriter for her kind reviews and inspiration for me to continue. Thanks a bunch my friend, and please stay tuned for more!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	26. My Big Brother Now Believes Me

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give shout outs to jazminewriter and Zorua15 for your kind reviews and inspiration. Thanks a bunch my friends, and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Note: Emmet's voice and the note are in **_Italic_** and the article segments are **Underlined.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina-she belongs to me!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

_January 26- Nimbassa City Library_

_-I finally found out what's going on with Ingo. I fear that he may be possessed by the most dangerous and sinister demon in all of Unova. Not only do I fear for Ingo's safety, but for his brother Emmet's safety as well. I am aware that there is a very high risk of my death today, so I am writing this note as my final words. Good-bye my friends.-_

_After reading the note, a struck of confusion hit me…_

"_Did Melina know she was going to die all this time?"_

_After drinking water and clearing my mind, I put the note back in the bag and headed back to the apartment building. As I'm walking back, I started to wonder whether or not I should show Ingo the note. When I entered the apartment, I found the living room cleaned as well as Melina, and I found my brother sitting at the table fiddling with what looked like a small red box. Once he heard my footsteps coming into the kitchen, he put the small red box in his black coat pocket, and then he turned around to face me._

"Well, Emmet, did you get what you needed?"

"_Yes, I did brother, here you go."_

I saw Emmet take out a large black book, opened it to a specific page, and then he put it on the table in front of me.

"_Study the picture, read the article, and tell me if this rings a bell."_

So, I took the book and read about something called The Acrimonious Spirit. As I'm reading the article, for some reason, only two sentences stuck out at me…

-It enjoys manipulating people into doing its own desires such as suicide, torture, and wrist cutting as well as controlling their mind and tricking them into saying things that are the spirit's words and not their own.-

-If the person becomes under its command but refuses to obey, it will take possession of that person and he or she is forced to terminate the only thing or person that brings the most happiness.-

After I read the article and pushed the book away, a sudden load of images played through my mind very rapidly; I saw myself holding a bloody knife, dragging someone into the living room, and jamming that knife into that person's stomach, killing them. When the images had stopped and I came to, something hit me almost immediately…

Emmet was right, Melina died because of me.

I left the table and went to the couch Melina was lying on. After I knelt beside her and took her pale hand, I started to cry again. After a while, I felt Emmet's hand on my shoulder.

"_Do you believe me now my brother?"_

"Yes, Emmet I believe you now."

"_I'm so sorry Ingo, neither of you deserved this."_

"I just don't know what to do right now."

_After looking at my sobbing brother, and then looking at Melina, I said…_

"_Well, first things first, we can't leave Melina lying on the couch looking like this."_

**I hope you enjoyed it! I want to once again thank jazminewriter and Zorua15 for their kind reviews and the help they have given me so I can continue. Thank you my friends and I hope you stay tuned for more! By the way, if you are concerned about the little red box, I will reveal its contents in another chapter.**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	27. The Miracle Of Life

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! First of all, I greatly apologize for the massive delay I've given you guys. I was working on other stories and school got in the way, and it was just a big mess. But, now I'm back and we can get on with the show! Also, there is little dialogue in this chapter but, I think it turned out well. Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter and GlaceonPlushie for you kind reviews and inspiration for me to continue. Thanks a bunch my friends, and I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to give you!**

**Note: Emmet's voice is in **_Italic._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina-she belongs to me!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

_It's been three weeks since the whole fiasco with Zathura began. Emmet and I decided to send Melina to the hospital to find out if there's any chance of her being saved. As we were waiting for them to call, the only thing we did was stay in the apartment and prayed for a miracle…_

_As I'm sitting in my bedroom writing in my journal, the only thing I could hear were my brother's footsteps pacing back and forth in the kitchen. I felt so bad for him; Ingo loved Melina so much and neither of us knew if we were going to see her again. The acceptance letter came to mind, but I wasn't sure if now would be the best time to show it to him. So, I went into his bedroom and hid the letter underneath his pillow. After doing that, I left the room and went into the kitchen to talk to my brother._

"_Hey brother, do you want to go get something to eat?"_

"No thanks, Emmet, I'll just stay here. I'm not hungry anyway."

"_Ingo, I know you're worried about Melina; so am I, but you haven't eaten anything in almost a week, much less sleep."_

"Emmet, she's like this because of me. Do you seriously think I'll be able to eat or sleep at anytime during the day?!"

"_No, I guess not; but keep in mind that you need to survive, drink some water at least."_

_After lecturing my big brother about his own survival, I left the apartment to get time for myself that I suddenly felt I needed._

_As I'm walking down the crowded streets of Nimbassa City, I began to take a trip down memory lane. I remembered when we first met Melina at the Battle Subway, when her and Ingo began dating, and when he finally admitted he had feelings for her. It was a happy moment until the whole Zathura incident came along. After that nightmare passed, I went to the hospital to find out about Melina's welfare._

My cell phone rang and when I answered, it was one of Melina's doctors telling me that Emmet was there and it would be best if I was there as well. She wouldn't tell me anything else; just to get there as soon as I can. I grabbed my hat and coat and then I left the apartment.

When I arrived at the hospital, one of Melina's doctors told me that they had fixed the stab wounds to her shoulder, stomach, and her back. She also told me that they had given her several blood transfusions and have kept her on life-support. But no matter how much they tried to bring her back, they were just unable to do so. I was also told that her doctors wanted to wait until I gave Melina my final good-bye before they took her off life-support.

When I got to the room, Emmet was sitting in a bedside chair watching over her; nurses and doctors were also there. After a while, Emmet and the nurses and doctors left the room to let me give Melina my final good-bye privately.

I took her pale, limp hand and brought it to my lips. A part of me wanted to believe that she was going to survive, but a voice in my head kept telling me that there was no chance of her survival. I was still holding her hand when I decided that it was time to leave. Still holding her hand, I leaned over and kissed her forehead. But, before I put her hand down or said anything, I saw something I couldn't believe…

I saw Melina's hand gently squeeze mine…

**I hope you liked it! I would like to once again thank jazminewriter and GlaconPlushie for their kind reviews and inspiration. Thanks a bunch my friends and stay tuned for more!**

**With that all said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	28. Everything's Finally Over

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! I greatly apologize for the delay; I had run out of ideas for the story, so I put it up for adoption. Thanks to my friend jazminewriter it's been completed. Before I begin, I want to give shout-outs to jazminewriter (this chapter is all her work). GlaceonPlushie, and KeyBladeWar15 for their reviews throughout the story. Thanks friends and I hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon (except Melina-she belongs to me!)**

The Secret That Came From His Shed Blood

I was shocked by the fact that Melina was able to move, despite her injuries and unconscious state. Ingo looked at the hand that lay on top of his own. He just stares at it, before looking at Melina.

"…Ingo…Emmet…it's you two… I should've told you Ingo, about everything…Zathura, the plan I thought of with Emmet, everything…" Melina mutters under her breath. Her voice sounded like it really needs healing.

"Melina, it's not your fault. It's none of us; it's the one who started it all along. Zathura is the blame to all of this. Yes, I was one of the main suspects, but still, he made me do all of this. But, I still care about you and Emmet."

"No matter what happens, Melina, we will always look after each other!" I had total confidence that all of this will begin to settle down in a matter of weeks. After all, we still can't let anyone know about this.

"Thanks, you two. I'm glad I have the both of you by my side. I know that the two of you can make this work, even though I'm like this."

I was happy to see that Melina was all right, and that she is still supporting us. Overall, I am mostly happy to see Ingo back to his old self once again. For so long, I never thought that he would remain the same when Zathura was always hiding behind Ingo's back. Now, I guess that things can settle back to the way it was…

**Well, there you have the end! I hope you enjoyed it**** Remember, this chapter is all jazminewriter's so make sure to give her credit. Once again, thank you jazminewriter, GlaconPlushie, and KeyBladeWar15 for all your help. A sequel will come at some point.**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
